


My R

by StillTofuuu



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Background Togami Byakuya, F/M, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTofuuu/pseuds/StillTofuuu
Summary: Kinda OOC since I'm not used to writing after taking a hiatus from writing so I'm sorry in advance.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 6





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda OOC since I'm not used to writing after taking a hiatus from writing so I'm sorry in advance.

Just as I was about to take my shoes off of the rooftop there I see , a girl with braided hair there before me , despite myself I go and scream

"Hey, don't do it, please."

Wait,why did I say that?  
I don't even care about her!

Nevertheless she told me her story.

"I really thought that he'd cherish me   
it's like I'm not even his daughter"

"Are you serious? For that dumb reason you just had to get here before me?"

...

"Are you that petty just because he didn't love you back? you don't come close to the feeling of being robbed." by a guy nonetheless.

"thank you for listening."

The girl then stood up and went away.

\--

"Alright I'll do it properly this time"

of course not, there's always a nuisance everytime I go up here.

There was a girl short and had red hair  
She told me   
"everyone hates me because I annoy them"

"So?your family is still out there  
You have food and family , what more do you need"

She thanked me, stood up and walked away.

Bad luck, there was always someone up there everytime that I go, i listen to them and then they start thanking me like I'm some sort of God .

For the very first time there i see, the most joyous girl standing right before my eyes.  
She wore the uniform's brown blazer.

"Hey!have any idea how i can get rid of these red streaks? They always seem to appear everytime I'm at home.."

What..did I just say?  
This is none of my business!

"Hey, don't do it."

W-wait! I thought i could stop her!  
I...thought

"I don't want to see your disgusting face s-so go away!"

"Disgusting? Hmm I guess I'll go away this time,Have fun!"  
Said the girl as she walked away happily.

"No one's here , I can finally do it,no more annoyance!"

This is it!  
No one can interfere   
Finally..

I took off my brown blazer  
Let my braids fall down  
Put my glasses somewhere safe

It's time.

\--

Who..is that ?   
Blonde hair..?

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely based off the song My R  
> The characters in order of appearance are  
> Kyouko  
> Himiko  
> Angie


End file.
